Wolfy Cry
Wolfy Cry is the son of the Boy who cried wolf. He is a rebel because he doesn't like lying, unfortunately for him, people think he is lying when he says this. He hates being judged because of his parents. Character Personality Wolfy doesn't like lying and normally always speaks the truth. However, people never believe him. He believes that others don't like lying either, making him very gullible. Furthermore, he is a follower, often letting others make decisions for him and is too scared to step up, rather waiting for someone else to step up and take the place in the spotlight so that he can simply slide by. Appearance He is looks like a young boy. He is a little bit overweight. He wears a straw hat and a red shirt with an unbuttoned brown jacket. He also wears brown sandals. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. Wolfy looks very young for his age. He is 15 but looks like he 12. This is because of his youthful skin, youthful energy and because he is smaller than most students. He is a bit overweight and chubby. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears brown sandals, a straw hat, semi-worn out jeans and a red shirt with an unbuttoned brown jacket. Normally he can be seen with a straw in his mouth. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Boy_Who_Cried_Wolf How does Character Name come into it? How do they come into it? After the events of the fairy tale, Wolfy's father sought revenge for the death of his sheep. He became a hunter and shot down the Wolf. The Wolf happened to be Mr. Badwolf's brother. Even later he married a farmers girl they had a baby boy, Wolfy. Relationships Family His father is the boy who cried wolf. He has no siblings. Friends To be added Pet He has his own flock of sheep. Only they stay at home where is mother takes care of them un till they are usable for his story. Romance He is single. No girl says yes when he asks them on dates because they he is trying to trick them. Girls he has tried asking out before are Cedar Wood, who was the one that admitted she said no because she doesn't believe him and Lilly-Bo Peep, on who he is currently still crushing. He also used to have a Crush on Cerise, but that was over before he found out she was the Daughter of Mr. Badwolf. Outfits Basic Normally he wears brown sandals, a straw hat and a red shirt with an unbuttoned brown jacket. Legacy Day On Legacy Day Wolfy takes out his most fairiest clothes. A straw hat shaped to look fancy, he wears new black shoes and a black suit with the same shirt as he normally wears only white. Trivia *People think he is stupid because of his (thick) hillbilly accent and his clothing, but he is actually one of the smartest kids at school. *He knows Cerise Hood has wolf ears, but nobody believed him when he told everyone. *Even though he doesn't like lying and nobody believes him when he tells the truth, he is a very good liar and people do believe him when he does lie. *His father named him Wolfy so that when he screams "Wolf!" he can always say he was talking about him and not a wild wolf. *His father killed Mr. Badwolf's brother. *His class shedule includes: General Villainy, Beast Training and Care, Grimm-Nastics, Crownculus and Storytelling 101. Quotes *"I am not lying, I know what I saw." Notes *He is my second OC to be added. *At first he was created to be a minor character in my stories, but I'm planning on making him star in his own story in which his relationship with Cerise will be exploited. *He was originally going to be a royal who liked trolling everybody. *He is an protagonist. Gallery add photos! Timeline *27 May 2014: His page was added. *28 May 2014: His profile picture was added. Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:BreZ Category:Characters